


Gravity

by actuallyfeanor



Series: Ships That Never Sailed [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor/pseuds/actuallyfeanor
Summary: Short poem inspired by the Daeron/Fëanor crackship-turned-OTP. Target audience of approximately one person.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> For Moth, who made me ship these two (and every other Noldoriath pairing) way more than I ever thought I would. This is all your fault.

You were ever a distant star  
And I a wandering comet  
Momentarily in your orbit  
We cannot help what we are

Our fate was to be torn apart  
The inescapable truth  
Nothing I could ever dispute  
With the gravity-pull of my heart

You carried the seeds of your death  
In the living fire you sustained  
Now only your ashes remain  
And your song on my every breath


End file.
